The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thunbergii, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Orange Dream’. ‘Orange Dream’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar arose through an ongoing breeding project by the Inventor in Litomysl, Czech Republic with the objective of selecting new and unique cultivars of Berberis. ‘Orange Dream’ arose from open pollination in 2003 of an unnamed plant of Berberis thunbergii from the Inventors breeding program as the female parent. ‘Orange Dream’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in Litomysl, Czech Republic in 2007. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.